


The most wonderful sound in the world

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: No matter where we are, you're my home [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakura (planet), Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Two Halves of Reylo, fugitives reylo, live hidden, reylo family, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge- Ben, what are you doing ? It’s necessary that you come back, I need you…Now ! -The anguish he perceived in her voice made him fear for a moment that something serious had happened during his short absence, however, he realized that she was just afraid of staying alone for another minute. She pulled so hard on the Bond between their minds that he felt like his soul was going to break away from his body. The insistence with which she claimed his presence could have made him smile if he had not been so worried about her well-being. Without waiting a second more, he began to run, making sure to keep his darkness was diluted with the rain.- Everything is fine sweetheart, I’m here, I’m coming… -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°12 : Rain.

The intruder winced in pain, standing in the rain, unable to scream, while Ben was examining each of his memories minutely. He did not care about the pain he was inflicting on him, or the fear he inspired. He did not care to hear him think that he was a monster, a ferocious beast that was thrusting his invisible fangs into his old brain.

Actually, Ben knew perfectly well that he did not have to be so violent, so ruthless. Especially when his victim offered no resistance. But he could not help himself. Not today. It was one of the most important days of his life. He did not have time to be gentle or patient. Not when the safety of his family was threatened. He did not want to risk losing everything by showing pity to a man who should never have found them.

Bakura was a lush world, far from the most traveled space roads, it had remained almost unknown to all until the Battle of Endor, and had fallen back into total anonymity after the fall of the Empire. The planet was resolutely independent and remained officially in the Wild Space, preserved from the influence of the New Senate. The inhabitants, humans like Kurtzen, were naturally mistrustful and irritable. Nobody was trying to interfere in the lives of others, everyone dealt with his own affairs.

That’s why Ben feared the intruder, his presence. He had lived here for six months with his wife, it was the first Bakuran who ventured on their territory.  Normally, people were suspicious of them, they did not want to know anything about them and where they came from, where they lived. The nearest city was a 3 hours drive away with a Speeder, as long as you know the way. An old man without a vehicle should not have been able to reach the house so easily, or approach it with such ease. It was troubling.

Maz had promised that they would be safe, hidden in the heart of the forest, in her ancient farm. She had given them no reason to doubt her word.

The intruder began to moan with pain. Ben tightened his hold on his vocal cords, to silence him. In his right hand, his Lightsaber whistled and roared like an angry demon. The plasma blade sizzled in contact with the water, hungry for blood. Ben had not killed anyone for a long time, because it was no longer necessary and that, anyway, he had never enjoyed killing. However, if the old man became a real threat to his family, he would not hesitate for a second to put an end to his miserable existence.

Even if he would rather not have to do it.

After a few minutes of tracing the simple life of a lonely man, through his thoughts and doubts, Ben realized he had let terror obscure his judgment.

The memories he had just torn up like paper spoke for themselves.

The intruder was not a spy of the New Reformed Republic, nor a bounty hunter in search of glory.

Old Idas was merely a merchant who liked to camp in the woods, and whom the rain had surprised on that beautiful spring afternoon. He had seen light between the trees and he had walked to the clearing where the house was. He just wanted to take shelter. He did not know who was living there. It did not matter to him.

Until he recognizes Ben’s face and takes him for a ghost.

Few people knew that the ex-Supreme Leader was still alive after the war. The story being written by the victors, the Galaxy was completely unaware of the role he had played in the fall of the First Order. For everyone, Ben had been dead for four years, according to General Dameron’s statements, in order to avoid having to explain how and with whom he had escaped 5 hours before his execution. Officially, Kylo Ren belonged to the past, just like the last Jedi, but secretly, they were fugitives to bring back to the Senate dead or alive. Those who knew the truth searched for them relentlessly and there was a secret price on their heads.

Except that old Idas had no interest in the shenanigans of the Senate. He just knew who Ben was, and because of that knowledge he was living the worst day of his life.

Ben took a deep breath, closed his eyes, running his free hand through his wet hair. Intense relief overwhelmed him. The old man had no intention of denouncing him or revealing the location of the house. He just wanted to stay alive, to go home and forget everything. Ben smiled a little, nothing was easier than to grant this prayer. He concentrated, carefully choosing the memories to be deleted.

“ You have never seen me, you don’t know who I am, this place doesn’t exist. There is nothing that interests you in this part of the forest, nothing. ”

The old man’s gaze suddenly became glassy, absent, as he repeated the instructions on a apathetic tone. Ben exerted a last pressure on his mind, then released him with a disdainful gesture.

“ Now, go away and never come back. ” He ordered, switching off his Lightsaber.

Ben waited to see the silhouette of the Bakuran disappear between the trees, before allowing himself to relax his vigilance. Alone in the rain, he felt his predatory instincts vanish with a cold shiver. Slowly, he looked up at the dark sky.

The caress of the water on his face helped him to calm his anger, his worry, his darkness, all he had to leave outside before returning to his wife. With a trembling sigh, he turned to the house. Their house. Made of wood and stone, it looked like a little cottage straight out of a fairy tale. Ben loved this place. It was not very spacious, the plumbing was faulty and it had to fix part of the roof after each storm, but it was comfortable. Peaceful. He and Rey lacked nothing here, they were happy. He would do anything to preserve that happiness, to not have to leave this little piece of heaven that they had succeeded to create after years of wandering.

The rain suddenly redoubled in intensity, and the air became denser, the atmosphere more electric, sign that thunder was preparing to rumbles. Around Ben, the Force began to crackle like the fire of a small star, then to burn with impatience and worry. Until now, he had made sure to keep the Bond closed, to avoid disturbing Rey with negative and unpleasant emotions. Now that there was no danger anymore, he felt her pushing with all her strength against his mental wall. It was not good. Really not good. She was wasting her energy unnecessarily. Because of him.

A thousand excuses and reassuring words escaped him, while he let her enter into his mind. He nearly fell to his knees, welcoming the hurricane of panic and pain that Rey was sending him through the connection. She was completely terrified.

\- Ben, what are you doing ? It’s necessary that you come back, I need you…Now ! -

The anguish he perceived in her voice made him fear for a moment that something serious had happened during his short absence, however, he realized that she was just afraid of staying alone for another minute. She pulled so hard on the Bond between their minds that he felt like his soul was going to break away from his body. The insistence with which she claimed his presence could have made him smile if he had not been so worried about her well-being. Without waiting a second more, he began to run, making sure to keep his darkness was diluted with the rain.

\- Everything is fine sweetheart, I’m here, I’m coming… -

Hardly had he whispered his words than he crossed the threshold of the house with the speed of a ship coming out of Hyperspace. He locked the door with the Force by getting rid of his shoes, before climbing the stairs as fast as he could, and rushing to the fresher. While he caught his breath, he quickly dried his face and hair, swapped his soaked clothes for a clean shirt and pants, and then dutifully washed his hands, twice. To relax and avoid losing his concentration, he mentally repeated everything he had learned in the last six months. Everything will be alright, he thought, he knew what he had to do and he would do it well.

*

Rey was on the verge of tears when he entered the bedroom, her skin was a little pale and was glistening with sweat. Leaning against several pillows, half-sitting, half-lying, in the center of their large bed, she held her Lightsaber with both hands nervously, and clenched her teeth waiting for the end of a contraction. Near her, their medical droid was reluctant to approach to measure her tension, for fear of her reaction.

Ben was at her bedside in an instant, regretting having been forced to leave her while she was in labour, even if it was for assured her protection and that of the baby. Very slowly, with soft and delicate gestures, he helped her to let go of the Lightsaber, which she had seized by reflex at the moment that they had felt the intruder approaching the house. As soon as he had put the weapon in the drawer of the nightstand, with his, Rey took his hand, clinging to him with all her strength.

“ I feel so bad Ben…I did not think it hurts so badly…I don’t know if I can do it…”

She turned her head slightly towards him, her eyes filled with a fear that was not there before he left. Ben’s heart almost stopped beating for the fifth time in eight hours. He could not bear to see her suffer, even for a reason as wonderful as bringing their child into the world. Tenderly, to reassure them both, he murmured words of love by removing hair that fell before her eyes, then he put his hand on her belly, which hardens at the approach of another contraction.

“ Shh…everything is fine my love, I know you can do it, you’re so strong, so brave. It’s will be over soon. ”

She hugged his hand harder, endured the new wave of pain that ran through her body. Her respiration was a little jerky, trembling, she breathed in little quick puffs, pressing the back of her head on the pillow. Ben supported her as best as he could, shared his energy with her through the Bond, and used the Force to make sure their daughter was alright. For the moment, there was no problem, she had taken the right position and was preparing for the descent.  He already knew that she would be in good health and that her birth would happen without complications, the visions he had had about her were all very positive, but that did not prevent him from worrying a little.

When the seism that agitated Rey finally calmed down, the droid brought them a wet washcloth. Ben used it to gently wipe his wife’s forehead, and refresh her by applying it to her neck. He would have liked to be able to open the window so that it was less hot, but to invite rain and wind into their room was really not the best thing to do.

“ You’ll have a wrinkle in the middle of your forehead…if you’re not careful… ” Rey said, using her free hand to caress the space between his eyes.

He smiled at her, reassured to see that her fear was sufficiently mitigated so that she tries to make humor.

“ Really, what makes you think that ? ”

A little mischievous light lit up her amber eyes.

“ You’re frowning too much but, you know, a little wrinkle will not stop me from… ”

A new contraction interrupted her phrase, and she grimaced, moaning in pain as quietly as possible. She did not want to scream or cry. She refused to let their daughter come into the world amid tears and cries. Ben could feel her determination not break that promise, and that made him admire her more. Her gentle and courageous Rey was on the brink of rupture, but she still found the energy to deal with the pain without losing control.

\- It’s because you’re here… -

Submerge with love, he kissed her fingers without worrying about the fact that she was pushing her nails into his skin. If she broke his hand now, he probably would not notice it.

“ No, it’s because you’re strong my love, and wonderful… ”

From that moment, the contractions became closer and longer, and they became so intense that Ben began to feel their effects in his own flesh. He winced as he struggled against the sudden urge to vomit. His whole body convulsed as he experienced a small part of the pain caused by the delivery. It was strange, surreal, horribly painful, and it was nothing compared to what Rey was going through.

“ I’m sorry… I can’t control it anymore… ” she said, trying to catch her breath.

It was getting harder and harder for her. Almost 1 hour had elapsed, since Ben had returned to her, and he felt that her patience was about to break.

“ It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. You have to stay focused, just think about the baby. ”  
“ Ok…ok…but…Oh ! Stars ! Ben, she… ”  
“ Calm down Rey, everything’s fine ! take a deep breath. ”  
“ I can’t…I can’t…I need…I want to push…now…”  
“ No, especially not, wait…”

With an apologetic kiss, Ben let go of her hand and stood up to check if the baby’s head appeared.

“ She’s not ready yet… ” he announced. “ You have to wait until she finishes the descent. ”

Reluctantly, Rey nodded, trying to distract herself by observing the comings and goings of the droid, between her husband and the dresser on which was arranged everything they needed take care of the baby. Blankets, towels, a pair of sterilized scissors, thread, Bacta… She watched them while they were putting all this close to Ben, who was kneeling between her legs, ready to guide her when the time came. For now, he kept a reassuring hand on her right knee, and his gaze left hers only to check the baby progress and listen to the advice of the droid.

The minutes slowly passed, interminable, before Ben finally saw their daughter’s head. He sent a wave of joy through the Bond.

“ I see her, you’ll be able to start pushing with the next contraction. ”

Although it was far from over, Rey let out a relieved little laugh, then gathered her last strengths and lucidity, to follow Ben’s instructions. She was pushing when he allowed her to do it, caught her breath at the same rhythm as him, listened to his encouragement and was excited to see him so impatient about meeting the life they had created together.

The thunder rumbled at the same time their daughter uttered her first cry, a strong, powerful, slightly hoarse scream. It was the most wonderful and beautiful sound they had ever heard. In a few seconds, they forgot the anguish and suffering that had accompanied them throughout the delivery. They even forgot that they were fugitives, that there was a whole universe outside their bedroom.

Ben carefully wrapped his daughter in a blanket, rocked her against him, and getting up to go around the bed. Then, he sat down next to Rey and gently placed their little treasure on her chest.  
With tenderness, their hands joined on the back of their daughter, while they communicating with her through the Force to appease her.

Rey felt tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, she was so happy that she no longer felt any pain.

“ She’s beautiful… ” Ben whispered, softly pressing his cheek against the top of her head.  
“ Yes, she is… ” she approved with a proud smile. “ Welcome home, Kaelyn… ”


	2. If you can’t have the last word…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ We can’t expose Kaelyn to a noisy crowd, she could get tired, get sick, and if… ”
> 
> Rey interrupted him, taking his face between her hands, encouraged him to lean toward her and gave him several soothing little kisses. If he relaxed a little to her touch, his mind remained very agitated. She could almost read in his eyes all the disaster scenarios he imagined.
> 
> “ Ben, you’ll not be able to keep her away from the world forever, nor me, even for our security. It’s true that taking her to town could be risky, but how do you want her to develop immune defenses, if she grows up in a completely aseptic cocoon ? ”
> 
> She felt him tighten the jaws, despite the fact that he appreciated the caress of her fingers on his cheeks.
> 
> “ It’s too early. ” He repeated stubbornly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°14 : Game

The sun was barely up when Rey came out of the fresher. The body wrapped in a long bath towel, she listened with a distracted ear the recommendations of her medical droid. He levitated behind her, holding her hairbrush between two of his little forceps, and followed her into the bedroom producing joyful beeps, while he recited the results of her daily checkup with the rigor of a bureaucrat. Rey looked up at the ceiling, slightly annoyed by his presence, even though it was essential. She felt tired of having to be examined every morning, as if she might disappear into the ether from the first light of the day. She was fine. Perfectly fine. The Force could testify to it.

However, since a few weeks, E-626 was obstinate in mothering her, with the same zeal as a Porg brooding its eggs, and Rey knew perfectly well who to blame for this behavior overprotective. Her dear husband had conspired with each of the droids of the house so that they all watch over her, if he was not there to do it himself. In the beginning, as always, she had first found this pleasant, reassuring, this morning, however, this almost constant surveillance made her want to brandish her Lightsaber and go to murder one of the many trees that surrounded the farm. She dreamed of doing it, she wanted to do it, but she was holding back, because that would be a puerile and silly act. So, instead, she just turned to the droid and raised her hand to interrupt and silence him.

“ Spare me the details, please, I just want to know if you’ll finally give me permission to go out… ”

The droid gave a long whistling, the equivalent of a sigh of hesitation, while nervously twisting the hairbrush between his forceps. Rey could almost laugh at his sudden nervousness, if she did not need a positive response as much.

“ Look, I know Ben is worried about me and that he asked you to keep me at home as long as possible… But he’s not a doctor, you, on the other hand, you have the skills to be one, so be professional and honest, you owe me that ! ”

A new whistling sound was heard, then E-626 undulated in the air as a sign of acquiescence, and approached her, handing her one of his many forceps. Rey took it, squeezes it gently between her fingers, while the little droid insisted that she stays cautious.

“ Yes, okay, I promise to be careful, and not get sick…” she swore, letting him go. “ Thanks my friend, you can put the hairbrush on the nightstand and go to rest you. ”

The medical droid pronounced a series of worried beeps, but obeyed without protest. When he left the room, Rey did not resist the urge to do a little dance to celebrate her victory.

That seemed to make an eternity that she had not left the house, that she had not enjoyed the beauty of her garden or taken care of the vegetable garden. Sometimes, she was so full of energy and so frustrated at not being able spend it, that she felt like a Rathtar in a cage, impatient and nervous. Today she was finally free to do what she wanted, within reasonable limits, and she was eager to let Ben know.

With an enchanted smile, Rey walked across the bedroom to open the window, and inhaled the delicate scent of the vegetation that surrounded the house. The morning dew had not evaporated yet and a thin curtain of mist was floating over the garden, but Rey was not worried. It was not going to rain today, nor the next days. No. The sun was finally back and for a long time. She felt it deep inside herself. The weather was on her side for once.

Bakura was a planet with temperate climate, covered with mountains, valleys, forests, lakes and small seas that helped maintain its humid atmosphere. Even though the spring was rather sweet and pleasant, as Maz had assured it, it was raining very often, and a downpour could last for days, when it did not change into a storm. Fortunately, the farm was perfectly autonomous.

An underground river supplied the house with potable water, and its current was strong enough to generate electricity. Moreover, thanks to what Ben and Rey cultivated at the fields and in the vegetable garden, and to their reserve of provision, they lacked nothing. So, whatever the whims of time, they could live properly for weeks without the need for food supplies.

Several minutes passed, during which Rey contemplated at a family of Tibidees that had installed in the trees surrounding the clearing, and took advantage of the first rays of the sun to warm their wings. If she paid enough attention to it, she could hear the echoes of their crystalline song. She smiled more as she watched the youngest, carefree and intrepid, that were having fun chasing each other, hovering from branch to branch, while the adults were doing their toilet.

It was strange to think that a few months earlier these same Tibidees had been very hostile to Ben and her, whose presence had been considered as an intrusion on their territory. Finding peace with these adorable creatures had required patience, and some fruits as an offering.

With a chuckle, Rey closed the window. It was time to get dressed for the day, and go to face the stubbornness of her dear husband.

*

Motionless on the threshold of the living room, Rey was watching Ben, standing in front of the bay window, and she was seeing, to the way he frowned slightly, that he was the prey of intense reflection. Intense, yes, but not annoying. He was perfectly relaxed, calm, and the Force rippled quietly around him, as he rocked their daughter against his shoulder, a hand gently resting on her head to support her nape and caress her short brown hair.

Wrapped up in a blanket warm enough to protect her from the freshness of the morning, but not enough to make her sweat, Kaelyn was dozing listening to the deep and reassuring voice of her father, while he was humming an old Alderaanian nursery rhyme. At times, he was swaying from one foot to the other, with a slow, steady movement that soothed both of them.

Rey smiled, delighted, it was a sight she would never tire of contemplating. Never. She was so full of love for her family that, sometimes, she felt like she was living in daydream. Of course, to live as a fugitive was not always easy, and she was not sure that the peace they had found on Bakura would last forever, but the simple fact of seeing Ben cuddle their baby gave her enough courage and hope to face all the dangers.

Feeling her presence and the intensity of her affection, Ben looked up at her and offered his most seductive smile, the one who always made her heart beat at the speed of light, even after years of living together. She took the time to look at him, handsome and proud, as he held his daughter with a softness whose he had long believed that he was incapable. Wrongly. Out of a battlefield, free from the conflict that had tortured him almost his entire life, Ben was a well of tenderness and generosity. Even though he sometimes had bad temper, that he was more stubborn than a Zillo Beast, and that he sometimes shut himself up in the silence for hours, Rey knew he was constantly in need of affection and that liked giving it back.

When she was finally near him, he leaned forward slightly to share a languid kiss that made her shiver of well-being, but that she found too short. Between them, Kaelyn fidgeted a little, and, to believe her Force signature, she was in a very great mood.

“ Is she still hungry ? ” Rey asked, stroking the baby’s back, whom made a little joyful sound, as she recognized her presence.

She had already fed Kaelyn before going to take a shower, but she began to know well her eating habits and knew that she liked to do short poses during the feeding, to be cuddled, before demanding to be breastfed again. Rey did not know if all the babies were like that, if they had their meals in several times, if it was really normal, or if it was Kaelyn who had a particular rhythm, so she was always afraid that her little treasure did not eat enough.

“ Don’t worry, she is perfectly satiated. ” Ben assured, accompanying his answer with another kiss, longer this time. “ And you, do you want me to make you another hot chocolate ? ”

Rey tilted her head to the side, thinking a little, because the proposal was enticing.

“ No, thanks, the breakfast was copious enough… ” she said finally, thoughtfully. “ Anyway, I have to avoid excess if I want to recover my original weight. ”

Ben frowned, clearly offended by her suggestion. For him, she had no need to go on a diet.

“ You don’t have to worry about your weight, you’re beautiful. ” He said fervently, without raising his voice, to not disturb Kaelyn, who was about to fall asleep.  
“ But a little too plump…” said Rey with humor.  
“ Honey, plump or not, you’re a featherweight. ”

In fact, it was true, Rey was fortunate to have an athletic and toned physique, as well as a certain ability to eat whatever she wanted without taking a single gram. The weight she had taken during her pregnancy was due only to the baby and the changes her body had made to be able to welcome life, so that she had already lost almost 8 kilograms since the birth of her daughter.

However, even though she marveled at being able to see her own feet again, and was happy no longer have to use the Force to pick up a simple object that had fallen to the ground, or having to ask for help to get dressed, Rey was not totally comfortable with her body yet. Not from an aesthetic point of view, because it did not really matter for her and that Ben always looked at her as if she was a goddess among mere mortals. She knew she was desired and desirable. The problem came from elsewhere. The lack of training had made her lose some of her reflexes, her speed, as well as her fighting skills. She was not defenseless, on the contrary, but she was very conscious of the fact that she lacked practice, and that she could not going back to training sessions with Ben for at least 2 months.

Ben followed her thoughts and offered her a sorry smile, then turned slightly so that she could see Kaelyn’s face, which was emitting small, discreet babble, her gray-blue eyes filled with sleep.

“ Do you want to take her ? ”

Rey gently stroked her daughter’s cheek, her silky hair, kissed her temple.

“ Not now, I’m not calm enough, she’ll feel it and all your efforts to help her fall asleep will be destroyed in less than a second. ”

Ben raised an eyebrow, curious to know the reasons for her excitement. However, he refrains from entering her mind, preferring to head for the cradle, placed near the couch, and lying there Kaelyn, ensuring the blanket did not become a danger to her, and that nothing prevented her from breathing properly.

Rey snuggled up against him, contemplated her daughter with a protective look, then sighed happily when Ben put an arm around her waist.

“ So, what’s your plans for today ? ” He asked, gently pressing his chin on the top of her head.

Rey pretended to reflect on the question. She could paint, or finalize the design of the future greenhouse, maybe make a new vase with the last piece of clay that stayed in the workshop, create awaking toys for Kaelyn…

But that was not what she wanted to do. Not today.

“ I’m going with you to Gesco City, with the baby.”

She felt Ben stiffen slightly. Not really amused by this answer.

“ E-626 gave his agreement. ” She said quickly. “ Kaelyn and I are in perfect health, nothing prevents us from taking a walk with you. ”

Ben nibbled his lip thoughtfully, restraining himself visibly from running upstairs to go say a few words to the impertinent medical droid.

“ I don’t think shopping is a good idea…especially for the first outing of Kaelyn. ” He said cautiously, fully aware that this conversation could quickly become a source of frustration.

Rey sighed, taking the time to consider his argument. In a way, Ben was right. It had been more than 1 month since they had not restocked their supplies with food and essential materials, like metal, medics… The time to negotiate with the merchants and find exactly what they needed, it would take at least 2 hours, and she made this estimate without taking into account the duration of the ride to reach the city. It would be a test too long to endure for their daughter. However, if they decided to go to Gesco City with the ship, rather than with the speeder, Rey could take refuge there to wait for Ben, in case the baby would be uncomfortable, or if she need to breastfeed her, without having to fear for her security.

She left this idea filtered through the Bond, noticed that her husband seemed to consider it with interest, before rejecting it with a long sigh. But this did not discourage her.

“ I need to see something other than the house and the garden. I miss the excitement of the Old Market, I want to feel again the thrill of a stormy negotiation around a new model of Hyperdrive…”

Ben was silent, obviously decided not to take this explanation into account. Rey frowned, moved away slightly from him to fold her arms, trying to fight the anger that threatened to reduce her good mood in ashes.

“ Ben, I was very patient, I accepted that you pamper me like a queen, and I admit I liked it… but it’s been over 3 weeks since I gave birth, and you don’t let me do nothing in the house, I can’t even approach the kitchen without you appearing to serve me. ”

He ran his hand through his hair and massaged his nape. She could feel that he admitted to being excessive in his way of taking care of her, but he had no intention of apologizing or accepting a family outing just to please her.

“ We can’t expose Kaelyn to a noisy crowd, she could get tired, get sick, and if… ”

Rey interrupted him, taking his face between her hands, encouraged him to lean toward her and gave him several soothing little kisses. If he relaxed a little to her touch, his mind remained very agitated. She could almost read in his eyes all the disaster scenarios he imagined.

“ Ben, you’ll not be able to keep her away from the world forever, nor me, even for our security. It’s true that taking her to town could be risky, but how do you want her to develop immune defenses, if she grows up in a completely aseptic cocoon ? ”

She felt him tighten the jaws, despite the fact that he appreciated the caress of her fingers on his cheeks.

“ It’s too early. ” He repeated stubbornly.

Short of rational arguments, Rey inhaled deeply, repelled the anger. Ben and she made sure to never argue, preferring to settle their disputes through discussion, or fighting each other in a Lightsaber duel, if they were really in a bad mood. This morning, because a calm talk did not lead to anything, and she had to use her saber only in case of absolute necessity, Rey opted for the only fair way to find a compromise that would satisfy both of them. The game.

“ Let’s play a game of Sabacc. ” She suggested as she sat down on the couch, close to Kaelyn’s cradle. “ If I win, I’ll accompany you to Gesco City. If I lose, I’ll be content with a walk in the forest. It’s okay for you ? ”

Suddenly more amused than irritated by his obstinacy, Ben nodded his head, one hand on his hip and the other caressing his chin.

“ Why not…” He mumbled, more for himself than for her. “ I’m willing to bet with you, but we will not play Sabacc, your winning rate is way too high. ”

Rey smiled innocently, crossed her hands on her thighs, pretending not to be disappointed that he wanted to play another game. She had an insolent luck at Sabacc, even by cheating it was almost impossible to beat her. Earning the right to go to town would have been very easy for her, too easy…

“ Okay, let’s keep Sabacc for next time. ” She agreed, fairplay. “ What are you thinking about ? ”  
Ben’s gaze burned with playfulness flame, while he joined her on the couch. Now, he was more interested in the prospect of a duel with her, than by the reason that had led her to challenge him.

“ It seems to me that we have not played the Cubikah for a long time. ” He said, holding out his hand to the low table, in front of them.

He used the Force to open one of the many compartments that constituted the piece of furniture, and in which were tidy the games they had in physical version. Rey was already starting to work out some strategies by looking at the cube and the wooden knives that Ben made levitate between them.  
Normally, the Cubikahd, a game they discovered during a short stay on Mandalore, was played with the help of a hologram, however, they decided to design a version that required using the Force for to be play.

“ I hope you have not forgotten the rules, Scavenger ! ” Ben joked with a wink.

Rey reached out, claiming the right to manipulate the Cubikahd’s pieces herself. He let her do it. It was a way to test her abilities, and see if she was really healthy. To develop a strategy, to anticipate that of the opponent, while she had to manipulate the game with the help of the Force, was going to ask her for an intense concentration and a lot of skill. But she was ready to prove that she had regained the perfect mastery of her powers, that the birth of Kaelyn had somewhat disturbed.

“ Are you underestimating me, Solo ? ” She said, placing the 8 knives in front of the different faces of the cube.  
“ Never. ” He assured with a smile, taking a relaxed posture, as if he was about to drink a cocktail on a heavenly beach. “ Cause I’m the one who’s been challenged, it’s up to me to play the first shot…”

*

Depending on the strategy adopted, the skills of the players, and the type of conversation that accompanied the challenge, a game of Cubikahd could last for hours, or less than forty-five minutes. That of Rey and Ben was about to end after only 30 moves, and Ben was about to win.

Rey was nibbling at the tip of her thumb wondering how to regain the advantage. Of the four knives she had at the beginning of the game, she only had two left, and her beloved opponent was about to capture one of them. It was bad. Very bad. Ben’s knives were encircling hers on all sides, taking them in a slowly closing vise, and none of the solutions she could find to get out of this trap satisfied her.

Unless her companion made a mistake, or that she decides to sacrifice a knife to gain another, Rey was perfectly aware that this would only delay the inevitable. She had lost. And Ben expected her to surrender. Resigned, she uttered a long, defeated sigh. It was not today that she would see again the Old Market of Gesco City.

“ All right, I surrender, you win. ” She said, levitating the Cubikahd to the low table, where she gently put it down.

Ben nodded, accepting the victory with the same nonchalance as if she had told him it was going to rain. It was not that he did not like winning, or that he did not care, he just preferred to rejoice that his strategy worked on her, regardless of the outcome. Rey found this character trait quite fascinating, because she was his exact opposite to this subject, even if that did not prevent her from being a good loser.

“ I didn’t know this series of moves, you’ll have to teach me. ” She said, leaning over Kaelyn’s cradle, which babbled quietly while she dreamed peacefully.  
“ Next time…” Ben promised, stretching the muscles of his back.

It only took a few seconds, before Rey felt him approaching her, to be able to contemplate their daughter over her shoulder. She smiled, turned slightly to kiss his cheek.

“ I’m going to prepare another list for you, the one we made yesterday is not complete, there are things I planned to buy by myself… ” She explained, her fingers gently caressing the belly of Kaelyn, drawing small soothing circles.

“ It’s not necessary. ”  
“ Ben …”  
“ You come, you both come. We’ll take the Hellhound 3 as you suggested. At the slightest problem, we come home ”

Rey stopped her movements for a moment, stared at him without understanding.

“ Why do you change your mind ? ” She asked, hesitating to rejoice too quickly.

Ben inhaled deeply, buried his face in her neck, and tickled her skin with his lips.

“ You’re overflowing with energy, and you resist with all your strength the urge to get angry… it’s been weeks since I had not seen you so determined to do something for you. I’m still not comfortable with exposing Kaelyn to the crowd, but if you feel ready to do it, I’ll try to put my worry aside. ”

Delighted, Rey snuggles against him, turned in his arms to hug him.

“ So, to summarize, you’re saying that you’ve tested me…” She whispered in his ear.

Ben shivered with pleasure.

“ In a way, yes. Even though I must admit that playing with you missed me. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
